


Collection of One Shots or WIPs

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Brotp, F/M, Force Bond, Star Wars - Freeform, one shots, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: My friend pointed out that I don't have enough funny/ less angsty stories posted about these two, so here are a collection of Anisoka stories I never finished or one shots. If I ever get around to adding onto them, I'll remove them from here and make them a stand alone story. (Each chapter is a separate story and they're not connected to each other- they also vary in length)(I apologize in advance, many of these are old and started mostly as notes so they may not be my best writing, nor may they be edited)





	1. Musical Chairs

            "Hey guys, let's play musical chairs!" Echo suggested to the bored group of clones in the hanger.

            "Seriously? That's so lame.”

            "It'll be fun! I promise!" Several of the 501st groaned.

            "Oh come on, cut Echo some slack. We need to unwind after our last mission." Fives said. "Whaddaya say, Rex ol' boy?"

            "I say Echo's onto something. Set up the game," Rex replied.

            "Think the general and Ahsoka will join us?" Echo asked.

            "Probably, they're always ready for some competition!" Fives smirked back at him.

            "Add chairs for them!" 

            The music started playing just as Anakin and Ahsoka entered the hangar. "Hey! We were about to start a game of musical chairs, want to join us?" Fives shouted to them. They glanced at each other smiling. 

            "Prepare to be amazed!" Anakin said and jogged over to where they'd set it up. 

            "You wish, Skyguy!" Ahsoka called after him running to catch up. Fives winked at Echo and mouthed 'I told you so!' Echo shoved him backwards. 

            "Okay, you all know the rules," Rex said, causing them all to fall silent. "First one to a seat when the music stops, is safe. Anyone still standing is out!" Hardcase was out first, then Kix, then Jesse, then Echo and finally Fives. It was down to the general and the commander. They were making bets as to who would win as they stared each other down from across the circle. 

            The tension in the room was palpable as the music played on. They looked like a matador and a bull, daring each other to strike first. And then it stopped. They landed in the chair at almost the exact same moment. Except Ahsoka was on the bottom. 

            "I win!" Anakin yelled.

            "How do you figure that?" Ahsoka asked.

            "I have to agree with the commander," Rex said. “She appears to have won.”

            "See, master?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

            "That's impossible! I was totally here first!" Anakin whined.

            "Then you'd be on the bottom!" she argued.

            "Bottom?" he said. "You mean like this?" He wiggled his butt against her legs.

            "Get off!" She shoved him hard off her lap. The 501st burst out laughing when he hit the floor. "Face it Skyguy! I won!" She stood up on the chair and flexed, just to rub it in.

            "Is that so?" he smirked at her. "Well, let’s just see about that. It's time to dethrone you!" Anakin leapt up and tickled her sides, and she doubled over, falling off the chair. 

            "Stop! Stop!" she cried, giggling uncontrollably as he persisted with his attack. They rolled around on the floor trying to outdo each other. Both of them laughing like idiots as the group cheered and whistled. 

            Anakin, tried to maneuver closer to the chair and put his boot up on it. "There! You see? I won!"

            "Sir, the rules say butt on the chair," Rex said rolling his eyes.

            Anakin glared at him. "Fine! We'll play it your way!"

            Ahsoka gained the upper hand and wound up straddling him, bent over pinning his arms to the ground. He looked up at her with mischievous eyes. "Now what, Snips? You're stuck too!"

            "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd was calling. Ahsoka blushed, her montrals turning a more vivid shade of blue. But the moment her eyes left his, he leaned up and pecked her on the lips.

            Her eyes widened in surprise that he would be so bold in front of the clones, and her hand flew to her lips. He took advantage of her release, and pushed her to the side, sprung to his feet and sat down, crossing his legs and leaning back. "I won!" he said with a self-satisfied smile and breathing heavy.

            Ahsoka glanced at Rex who just shrugged at her. The clones gathered around Anakin to congratulate him and slowly departed the hangar still laughing amongst themselves. Until Anakin and Ahsoka were left alone.

            "You cheated!" she hissed at him, from where she was still sitting on the floor. "I sat down first!"

            "Well... if it means that much to you, I guess I could share." He grinned wickedly and spread his legs putting both feet back on the ground. "Have a seat!" he said casually beckoning her in with his arms.


	2. Star Wars Fairytale

            Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, there lived a young boy named Anakin. He and his mother were slaves. After many attempts, he finally managed to escape his cruel master and hitchhiked among the stars. As he grew older, he found himself yearning for a love to share his travels and his life with.

            One fateful day, he landed on a planet called Naboo. It just so happened that the day he arrived was one of their most revered and celebrated holidays; the Festival of Lights. He wandered the streets in awe of the festivities. He'd never known such riches and finery in all his life. A bell tolled indicating the start of the parade and he rushed to join the gathered crowd.

            He watched in awe as the glorious sights alighted his eyes. Dancers swirling in hypnotic rhythms, straight rows of musicians with all manner of instruments, vehicles of every shape and size. There was sound and color and light everywhere he looked. As the final vehicle pulled forward, his eyes fell on the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen; a young woman dressed in a flowing, ombré pink and yellow gown with her chocolate colored hair pulled back in a spiral. She had fair skin, and soft brown eyes with a beautiful smile.

            Anakin was instantly in love for to him she looked like an angel. Unable to take his eyes off her he tugged on the sleeve of a fellow spectator to ask them who she was. He was told that was the Princess of this marvelous planet. As he ran after the carriage carrying his beloved, he stopped in front of a window and realized he wasn't fit to meet royalty. He wore rags that hardly fit him and was dirty from head to toe from his travels.

            To win her heart, he would have to convince her that he too was wealthy. This started his long quest to win the hand of his beautiful princess.

            And eventually he did. They became betrothed. But a dark wizard heard the news of their engagement and was angered. He did not want this boy to marry the princess of Naboo, so he kidnapped Anakin. Taking him back to his dark fortress on Coruscant and locked him away in the dungeon.

            While in the dungeon he met another prisoner of the tower, a slave girl named Ahsoka. Anakin had never seen a creature like her before and was fascinated by her orange skin, white facial markings and her blue and white striped headpiece.

            As the days wore on and he refused the dark wizards offers to join him, he was denied food and water, and left to rot in the cell. With no chance of escaping, Ahsoka became his comfort and lifeline. She would sneak him rations whenever she could and they'd sit on opposite sides of the cell door and talk for hours.

            He learned that she too was stuck here, having been captured by the dark wizard for angering him somehow. She wasn't locked up because he had cursed her so she couldn't leave the island. If she tried, she would fall into a deep slumber and there was no hope of being awoken. She said her people, from the planet Shili, were shapeshifting warriors. And the dark wizard planned to harness their power by experimenting on her.

            This of course, angered Anakin and he wanted to strike back at the dark wizard for his cruel treatment of his new friend. He convinced Ahsoka to help him escape, promising her that he would return to free her too. Ahsoka was sad to find out that he was betrothed to another, for she had fallen in love with him. But she agreed to help him so he could return home to his love.

            That evening, after the dark wizard had gone to bed, she snuck down to the dungeon and freed him. When the dark wizard found out, she was severely punished by breaking her wing. For when she shapeshifted, she turned into an owl.

            The days passed and Ahsoka began to believe he wasn’t coming back for her like he’d promised, and she fell into deep despair. She stopped sabotaging the dark wizard’s experiments and he was able to create a dragon using her powers.

            Then one night, she heard the dragon roar and looked outside to see Anakin riding towards the fortress wielding a blade that appeared to be made of pure blue light. He was leading an army and her heart leapt in her chest. But the dark wizard had more than just the dragon guarding the temple and a battalion of red guards rushed forward from the castle to defend it. 

The battle was messy and many good men lost their lives. But Anakin fought through them valiantly until he was face to face with the dragon. She rushed outside after the dark wizard. His remaining army behind him ready to fight. Anakin managed to dispatch the dragon with relative ease, but the dark wizard was too powerful for him alone.

            Ahsoka knew she had to fight. The dark wizard had drained much of her power, but she wouldn’t let her friend fight him alone. Side by side they fought the evil sorcerer, their battle almost as intimate as a dance.

            Their battle moved to the outskirts of the property and she fell back, unable to follow because of her curse. But then he was disarmed and thrown backwards, so she turned into an owl and flew into the fray. Teeth gritted from the pain of her broken wing, she barely managed to get between Anakin and the dark wizard’s final blow.

            The lightning hit her hard and she fell from the sky. Anakin picked up his weapon again in anger and killed the dark wizard. He ran to find Ahsoka in her human form, unconscious but alive. The dark wizard’s spell had not killed her, but because she’d left the fortress the curse had taken form. He picked her up and carried her back to his ship.

            He takes her home to her people on Shili. The medicine man says there is nothing they can do for her. The only thing that will break the spell is true love’s kiss. A planet wide contest is held to find her true love and Anakin watches as other Togruta men fight for the chance to kiss her and be the hero. The shapeshifters insist he stay until the contest is finished the following day and they give him a place to sleep.

            He thinks about his princess waiting for him back on Naboo and drifts into a fitful sleep wondering what he’d do if it was her in this situation. He awakes in the morning after a vision. He’d dreamt of Ahsoka sitting on a throne, dressed in white. White and silver feathers decorated her headpiece, jewelry adorned her body. In her hands were two light swords like his, also white. As she stood, the people in the room fell to their knees in reverence and honor. She looks across the room and he follows her gaze surprised to see himself entering the banquet hall.

            He is dressed simply, in wine-colored robes. He looks back at Ahsoka and sees that she has stepped off her throne and is coming towards him. The vision of himself takes her hands and goes down on one knee and proposes to her. “I am not worthy to be yours,” he hears himself say. “I thought I loved another, but I see now that you’re the only one for me. If you’ll have me, I’ll be yours for eternity.”

            “Anakin,” she replies, her voice as beautiful as a melody. “You are my true love.”

            He looks around the room in surprise. That cannot be. He’s in love with another, how could she be his true love? And when did he become hers?

            He leaves in the early hours of the morning, certain that his vision was deceiving him. He returns to Naboo to find it in chaos. The princess had been arrested. He discovered that she was the daughter of the dark wizard, and when news of his death had reached her, she had burned the city to the ground. Swearing her revenge on the person that had killed her father.

            Anakin returned to Shili in a daze to find that no one had been successful in waking Ahsoka. The crowd parted as he moved to where she slept on a platform in the middle of the village. He bowed before her body, realizing for the first time that she had sacrificed herself to save him and that he had fallen in love with her. As memories of their time together in the dungeon streamed down his face, he leaned over her and kissed her on the lips.

            “I’m sorry I didn’t see it before, Ahsoka. You are my true love, the one I’ve been looking for my entire life.” Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. She jumped into his arms and the entire village cheered, for Anakin had returned to wake their princess.

            And they lived happily ever after!


	3. The Friend Date

            “Hey master,” she said after knocking on his door. “Can I ask you something?”

            “Sure Snips, what is it?” he asked leaning against the door frame. His hair falling casually around his face, his blue eyes inquisitive. A rare moment in which he wasn’t stressed out because nobody he cared about was in danger or under his command right now.

            “Well,” she started, and flushed. “It might sound a little weird.”

            “I’m okay with weird,” he replied.

            “I know there’s a war going on and that we have a heavy responsibility to bear and all. It’s just…” She looked away, wondering how to ask. If this was Master Kenobi, or anyone else for that matter, she wouldn’t even bother. But Anakin was different, and maybe he’d know what it meant to her.

            “What is it?” he asked concerned, leaning over so he could find her eyes.

            “Today is my birthday,” she said finally. “And I want to know what it’s like, to be a real sixteen-year-old. Like for one day, I just want to forget the rules and be a kid.” He didn’t say anything right away, she was afraid he’d start lecturing her. But then she looked up and saw the expression that usually meant the gears were working.

            “You know what, Snips?” he said straightening up. She wondered what brilliant plan he’d come up with already. “That is an excellent idea. Because truthfully, I don’t know what it’s like to be a kid either.” He turned his back on her and disappeared inside his room. She watched him rummaging around for a few minutes and came back with a pack. “Come on.”

            They headed to the temple armory. “What are we doing here?”

            “Shopping!” he said with excitement. “Find something as un-Jedi-like as possible,” he called to her as he disappeared into the depths of equipment. There were racks of clothes, shelves of shoes and boots, belts, gloves, bags, even hats and boxes of weapons.

            She looked around a bit overwhelmed unsure of where to start. “Are you sure about this?”

            “Hey, you’re the one that wanted to not feel like a Jedi for a day. How do you plan to do that in your Jedi attire?” he called from somewhere in the depths of the room.

            “Well yeah, but how much trouble are we going to get into?” she asked, standing on her tiptoes to see if she could catch sight of him.

            “When has that ever stopped us before?” he asked sounding closer, but she still couldn’t see him. “Besides, of the long list of things we’ve gotten in trouble for, I doubt borrowing some clothes and shirking responsibility for a day is going to top their list for punishment.” She turned around and burst out laughing. “What?” he asked with a smirk, looking down at the outfit he’d picked out.

            “You look ridiculous!” she giggled.

            “Yeah, well you still look like a Jedi!” he said picking up the first top he could grab and threw it at her.

            After she pulled the shirt off her head, she noticed he was examining himself in the mirror critically. She watched him as he looked himself over. It was curious to her. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him so unsure. As long as she’d known him, he always seemed to know just what to do, no matter the situation. But seeing him in these unfamiliar clothes, he seemed suddenly smaller. As though the act of removing his armor had stripped him of all his power. That wasn’t true, she knew that. It was just the impression she had as she watched him. Was that what he was feeling? Or was he just taking this task too seriously?

            She set the shirt he’d thrown at her on a nearby table and moved over so she was standing next to him. They met eye contact through the mirror. He didn’t say anything at first and neither did she. They both stared at the reflection of themselves. For a moment it felt as though she was really seeing him. Or the part of him that he hid behind his smirk and arrogant manner. It was like the mask had come off with his robes. He looked like a kid; a scared little boy. She’d felt his fear before, but now she had an image of what it looked like in him.

            She grabbed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. He watched her cautiously. She didn’t think that fear made him weak. If anything, they were all kids that had too much responsibility forced on them, and more power than they really knew what to do with.

            “What part of this outfit looks ridiculous?” he asked trying to ease the tension that had formed in the serious moment.

            “I don’t know,” she said shaking herself free of the thoughts that had overwhelmed her. “Maybe I’m just not used to seeing you in something different.”

            “So, I look okay?” He screwed up his face looking at his reflection intensely again. She pulled his arm that she was still holding and turned him, so she could look him up and down. 

            “It looks like you’re trying too hard,” she said, tugging on the outer vest he’d put on over several other layers. She set it aside and looked him over again. Then she rolled up his sleeves and pulled off his gloves. 

            “Hey, wait…” he said and then trailed off.

            “What? You thought I didn’t know about your mechanical hand?”

            “No…” he said. “I’m just not used to advertising it.”

            “Well this is about having fun and letting loose. With your gloves on, you look like you’re about to run into battle.”

            “Fine,” he said trying to puff himself up again. She moved over to the crate of belts and rummaged around. Finding one she liked, she came back over and handed it to him, so he could switch them out. Then she picked up two hats and handed him one. She pulled it off him right away because it just looked wrong. She gave him the other one. The second one didn’t look so bad.

            “I think you’re ready,” she said. He turned to look at his reflection again and nodded approvingly. Then he playfully shoved her.

            “But you’re still not,” he said disappearing back down an aisle of clothes. “Wait there.”

             _Oh brother,_  she thought. What was he going to come back with for her? When he returned, he handed her a tunic and some leggings with an interesting diamond pattern down the sides. Then waited expectantly for her to change into them. She looked up at him. “At least turn around!” she said.

            “Oh right,” he laughed and obliged. She moved behind some racks and started changing into them, but she had trouble getting the neck piece of the dress zipped up behind her. She froze as she felt him take the fabric out of her hands and zip it up. His hands brushed against the now exposed part of her back and up her lekku. She tried not to shiver at the touch. “Turn around.” She did so. “That dress looks really nice on you,” he said softly. 

            She looked down at it. Even though it covered more of her body than her other top, she felt more exposed than normal. Maybe it was just the way he was looking at her. She blushed a little. He pulled her over in front of the mirror and she studied the look, surprised to find she really did like it. He might not have very good taste in picking out his own clothes, but he had a good feel for her style. He poked her bare skin on the side of her leg through the pattern of the leggings. 

            “See look,” he said laughing. “Diamonds like on your face.” She looked at him funny and bit her lip.

            “Is this really what teenage girls wear?” she asked. It felt a little too mature for her. But then again, it made her feel really good; confident.

            “How should I know?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Give me your gloves and boots. She handed them over and while he went over to the shelves to find shoes for her, she looked through the accessories bin. She found a gold choker with a diamond on it and smiled thinking about how he’d sounded so proud of himself with the leggings. She put it around her neck. He smiled when he saw it and handed her the pair of shoes he’d picked out. She put them on, surprised they fit. They still felt a little like her boots, but they only went up to her ankles and they had a bit of a heel. She actually liked them a lot. Too bad she couldn’t fight in them. Though she was certain she could make the dress work as part of her armor. “You ready?” he asked. 

            “Yeah,” she said smiling.

            “Okay, let’s go.” They snuck out of the temple, trying their best to be discreet. A few people gave them funny looks as they went by, but no one stopped them and asked what they were up to. That probably wouldn’t be the case if they’d run into Master Kenobi. Outside was the first time it dawned on her they’d left their lightsabers back in the armory. She had half a mind to go back to get them, but then she remembered that as far as the rest of the world knew, they were just kids having some fun. There should be no reason to even need them. But just like she’d noticed how small he seemed out of his robes, she felt small without them. “We have to make a pit stop,” he murmured when they made it to the taxi. 

            She followed him in confusion as they went down the hallway of a fancy apartment building on the other side of town. Wasn’t this where Padmé lived? He stopped in front of a door and rang the bell. “An… master Skywalker?” Senator Amidala asked in surprise when she opened the door. “And Ahsoka?”

            “Hello again, senator,” Anakin bowed quickly.

            “I was just on my way out,” she started. “What can I do for you both?”

            “Could we borrow your makeup?” her master asked, and she looked up at him in confusion. Makeup? She’d never worn makeup in her life.

            “Um, I guess so.” Padmé stared at him for a moment like she didn’t know quite how to respond to his request. “Do I even want to know why?” The senator turned to look at Ahsoka and she just shrugged in response.

            “Today’s Ahsoka’s birthday, I was going to take her out. I thought it would be fun to dress her up a little,” he replied as Padmé stepped aside so they could come into her apartment. 

            “Well that explains the clothes,” senator Amidala laughed. “Follow me.” She led them into her bedroom and pointed out her table full of all sorts of interesting tools and palettes of color and things Ahsoka didn’t even recognize. “Just don’t make a mess please and lock the door when you leave.” Padmé threw a cloak around her dress and headed out the door. 

            “I don’t even know how to put makeup on,” Ahsoka whispered, staring blankly at everything laid out in front of them. 

            “Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” he said and pointed to the vanity seat. “Sit.” She looked at him dubiously, but then sat down on the stool. 

            “How do you know how to put makeup on?” she asked.

            “I don’t but come on. It can’t be that hard,” he smirked, trying to sound confident. She rolled her eyes.  _Oh brother._  She watched him as he picked up different things, read the labels and put them back down. “Okay, so, I think we start with some primer.”

            “What are you priming me for?”

            “I don’t know, Snips, it’s just a name.” He picked up a small box like thing and looked it over. “Okay nevermind, this is foundation.” He held it up next to her face. “You know what, maybe not.

            “Why?” she laughed as he pursed his lips to the side in concentration. 

            “Well, I’m pretty sure Padmé’s foundation color isn’t going to match your skin. Besides, do you want me to cover your markings?” He touched her cheek ever so slightly with his mechanical fingers and then looked back at the table. She brought her hand up to where he’d touched her. He liked her markings?

            “What is this?” she pointed to a strange looking bottle. “Bronzer. What does that even mean?”

            He laughed, “I don’t know, Snips.” He picked up a rectangular container with twelve different colored powders. “What color do you like?” She looked over the options and pointed out a reddish-gold color. He picked up a small brush. “Close your eyes. No, no, lightly. Don’t squeeze them shut.” She did as he instructed.

            “What are you doing?” She jumped a little when she felt the weird sensation on her eye lids.

            “Don’t move,” he scolded and wiped away the mistake.

            “It tickles!”

            “Suck it up!” She rolled her lips trying not to laugh. He sounded so focused, like he really was trying to do a good job. It was weird to feel something not in her control going across her face. The bristles weren’t very soft, and she couldn’t help but wonder if all hair felt that way. “Okay, look at me.” She opened her eyes and watched him curiously as he studied his work critically. Anakin Skywalker was full of surprises. Was there anything he couldn’t do?


	4. Runaways

            He made his way back to the temple, still in shock. The way she'd looked at him, was burned in his memory. But her words stung worse. So what if he'd gotten a little carried away? She was the best thing he'd ever had. And then  _he_  came along. He'd had his chance, and he lost it. She was with him now. No, that wasn't true... she'd thrown him out. She'd said it was over. She'd claimed it was all for the sake of the Republic, but he'd seen her face... she'd been enjoying herself. With another guy. How dare she?

            He turned at the sound of beeping and saw Artoo wheeling up behind him. He stood a little taller in anticipation, if he was here, maybe he had a message from her. "Is she sorry, buddy? Does she want me to come back home?" He patted the dome top of the blue and white astromech droid a little too eagerly. He beeped sadly and presented him with a holorecording.

            "I'm sorry, Anakin. But what I said was true. We need some time apart. And well," Padmé ran her fingers through her hair and shuffled her feet. "Maybe we rushed things, getting married. It's over. Please don't call."

            "What?" He sat thinking the stone wall was right behind him, but fell hard onto the street. "She can't do that!" Artoo beeped nervously. "Without her, what do I have? Nothing..." He set his hand on the little droid. "I'm sorry, buddy. You're right. I still have you. It's just... I've been in love with her since I first met her. The idea of being with her someday was all that kept me going. And now? She doesn't want anything to do with me. All because I punched that slimo, Clovis in the nose. But he deserved it!" He was on his feet marching towards the Jedi hanger. She wanted time apart? She said it was over?  _Fine_. Then he has no reason to stay. Artoo beeped frantically behind him as he rolled to keep up.

            "Master! Wait up! Master!" He gritted his teeth trying to ignore her. She was the last thing he wanted right now. He burst into a run, racing her to the Twilight. She was fast, but he had a head start. "Master?"

            He ran onto the ship, Artoo on his heels, frantically pushing buttons to close the ramp and take off. "Well get it flying, buddy. Now!" The droid beeped and plugged into the terminal. "I think we're going to make it." They were in the air and on their way. He didn't really know where he was going, but away from here was all that mattered right now.

            "Program the hyperdrive. I don't know, anywhere!" He said in annoyance. He pulled the lever, jumping them into hyperspace and sat back hard against the seat. He stared absentmindedly at the stars. He'd get in trouble for abandoning his post. He'd get in trouble for stealing a ship. But right now, he didn't really care. He didn't even know if he wanted to go back.

            "So where we going?" He leapt to his feet and stared at her in disbelief. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Artoo beeped happily and he glared at them both.

            " _We_  are not going anywhere!" He huffed at her. "Can't you take a hint? I was running away from you!"

            "From the looks of it, you were running away from more than me." She rolled her eyes at him and moved over to greet Artoo.

            "Okay fine. I was running away from everything, so what made you think I wanted you along?" He sat down furiously in the pilot seat.

            "Well... you might not have  _wanted_  me along, but I figured you'd  _need_  me along. So here I am." She sat down in the copilot seat.

            "Well, you're wrong." He was on his feet again, restless and angry. "And I'm dropping you off the first chance I get. You'll have to find your own way back to Coruscant. Because I'm not going back."

            "Why not?" He let the door close between them, ignoring her question. Great. Just great. First his wife breaks up with him and now he's stuck with his overeager padawan that can't take no for an answer and asks a million questions a day. Worse than that, now someone knows he's running away. What if she tries to contact the Jedi temple? Or Obi wan? He ran back into the cockpit and ripped the commlink off her wrist, crunching it in his hand. And then before she could react, he pulled out his lightsaber and slashed through the transmitter box. She stared at him in surprise but he turned his back on her and headed towards the quarters.

 

\---

 

            Ahsoka stared after him, the urge to give chase was strong. She'd seen him moody before, but this felt like something different entirely. And destroying the comms like that? This might be more serious than she thought. She wasn't scared or anything, at least not about her own safety or even the trouble they'd get into, but maybe she was scared for him. He might not want her here right now, and even though that hurt more than she'd care to admit, she was glad she was here. He'd thank her in the long run. She hoped... provided he didn't do what he threatened and ditch her the first chance he got.

            She glanced at the sparking panel. It wouldn't be easy but she could probably fix it. For now, she'd leave it be. "Keep an eye on the ship, Artoo. I'm going after him." She stood outside the door to the only quarters aboard this freighter. In many ways, this old junk heap had become the best ship the Jedi had. And it was always Anakin's favorite. It was funny how they'd ended up with it to begin with. But that was neither here nor there right now. She set her hand on the door and closed her eyes.

            He hated it when she pried, but he couldn't honestly expect after the tantrum he just threw, for her to not wonder what was going on. His emotions hit her like a turbulent storm and she swallowed, taking a few steps backwards. She should probably leave him alone right now, but she didn't think he should be alone. Not that he was in danger of hurting anyone other than himself, but that was what worried her. The worst of his pain he took out on himself. And she hated that he did that. She'd almost rather him yell at her, than drown in his own misery. And she hated being yelled at.

            She headed towards the galley and made him a cup of tea. He wasn't a huge fan of it, but he'd usually take it when she offered. It was one of the few luxuries the Jedi allowed. And this was her favorite blend; soothing herbs from her home planet mixed with oranges. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

            "Go away."

            "I made you some tea." She stared at the metal doors hoping they'd open.

            "I don't want any."

            "Come on, master. I know you're mad I'm here, but I'm just trying to help."

            "I don't need help." She bit her tongue so she didn't say what came to mind. That's what he always said, and she never believed him. She punched the door button and went inside anyways. "What part of 'go away' don't you get?"

            She ignored his furious glare and set the tea down on the stand next to the bed. "It's not very good cold, so I'd drink it right away." She looked at him expectantly but he turned away.

            "Just leave me alone, Snips." She reached out to touch him, but then dropped her hand to her side and turned to go.

            "You know," she paused in the doorway. "You think nobody cares, but we do. I don't know what's got you so upset, and you probably won't tell me, but I'm here because I'm worried about you. Not because I thought I might be missing out on some grand adventure." She let the door close behind her and headed back to the galley. Now she needed some of that soothing brew.

 

\---

 

            He rolled over after she left the room and stared at the cup of tea she'd set on the stand. A tear snaked its way down his cheek and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt. Ahsoka wasn't who he really wanted here right now, but he knew she meant well. And maybe he shouldn't have been such a jerk to her. She was his best friend, after all. Not that he wanted to admit that to anyone. Not after the stink he'd put up when she'd first been assigned to him. Over the years, he'd come to like having her around. She more than proved herself on the battlefield, but that wasn't why he enjoyed her company.

            She was the only person from the temple he felt like he could let his guard down with. As much as he admired Obi wan, his endless lectures got old after awhile. And none of the other Jedi really cared much about relationships or were too serious. But he and Ahsoka could talk about other things, shoot the breeze, relax, even have fun together. It was a nice change from the drab and boring temple life. Even if it wasn't professional or appropriate to be so chummy with your padawan.

            He sat up. She wasn't his padawan anymore. Not if he left the order today. He wasn't going back, but what did that mean for her? To abandon her at this stage of her training? It wasn't fair. He picked up the cup of tea and took a whiff.  _Orange_... his favorite. Not that he wanted her to know that. He blew on it a few times and sipped it. He could feel his muscles relax as the tasty warm liquid slid down his throat. And after enjoying the feeling for a moment, he sighed.

            She was leaning back against the galley bench, resting her head, her eyes closed. A cup of tea in front of her too. He studied her. She'd grown up a lot since he'd first met her. She was no longer the gangly teenager that constantly needed praise or instruction. She was attractive and confident, peace and power radiated from her. He was proud of her, proud of how far she'd come. He wished he could credit himself for that, but he was sure she'd have turned out fine without him too. She had everything she needed to survive as a Jedi; talent, patience, guts... the only thing that had held her back was her mouthy behavior. The other masters frowned on it, but he liked her fire. And he never wanted her to lose it. That's why he hadn't let Obi wan train her.

            Maybe her demeanor left much to be desired when it came to the Jedi order, but it was her spunk that made her so much fun to be around. And it never got in the way of missions, though occasionally she'd get a bit big-headed and have to be taught a lesson. But as padawans go, she'd been easier than he'd ever imagined. And it hadn't been long before he'd completely trusted her. So why didn't he trust her now? Why couldn't he just tell her what was on his mind? It wasn't like he was still breaking rules. He wasn't even a Jedi anymore.

            She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You're a mess." She patted the seat next to her. He reluctantly sat down as she scooted over to make room. He stared at the table unsure of where to start and she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

            He glanced at her sideways, surprised by her sudden show of affection. "Thank you for the tea." He said finally, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm sorry about what I said."

            "It's okay, Skyguy." She patted him absentmindedly. "Tell me what's on your mind." He didn't say anything for awhile. "Or just stare at the wall, that's okay too."

            He smirked at her. "I just don't know where to start."

            "Anywhere you want, I'll do my best to follow you."

            "Ahsoka, I..." she looked up at him, her big blue eyes mesmerizing. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. But then his brain caught up and he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

            She grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back towards her. "Get back here, I wasn't done with you." They kissed again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He fell off the bench with her on top of him and they fell apart laughing on the hard metal floor.

            "Wow." He stared at the ceiling. "You pack a punch."

            "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" She pushed him playfully and rolled away, scrambling to her feet. "But if you want more, you gotta catch me first." She took off towards the cargo hold.

            "Wait just a minute!" He ran after her, sliding on the slippery floor in just his socks. He skidded into the room and looked around, he didn't see her, but he could hear her laughter. He looked up and saw the grate missing for the ventilation shaft. "Hey, no fair!" He climbed the ladder and peered in after her, she looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. He didn't fit in these damn ducts anymore, so he'd have to guess where she was going to come out.

 

\---

 

            Artoo beeped in surprise and confusion when Ahsoka slid open the grate in the cockpit and leapt out of the ventilation shaft. "Shh..." she brought her finger to her lips, but smiled at the droid. She had no idea why he'd kissed her, but she wasn't complaining. A few hours away from Coruscant and the other Jedi and of course, Padmé and he was a totally different person. Playing games right now, probably wasn't helping him work through whatever had made him run away, but it was how he'd always distracted her from the war and fear or pain.

            She didn't want to think about the consequences right now, or even if the path they were on now was right or wrong. For now, she just wanted to have fun. To get him to loosen up some and then maybe she can help him work through whatever was going on. Or... it would make it worse in the long run. There wasn't anyway to be sure.

            He'd been coming back to the temple when she found him, so she suspected whatever it was had something to do with Padmé or the chancellor. She didn't know why either of those things would make him want to run from the order too, but maybe he was just needing time to cool off and he would be back. It wasn't unheard of to disappear for a few days to clear your head. Though maybe it was from him, since he took his responsibility to the Republic very seriously. She'd felt his urge to run away many times, even if he didn't know she had. But every time, he stuck it out as though whatever it was would just go away.

            Based on what she read from him on a daily basis, it never did. It just got pushed aside or buried deeper until he always felt like he was bursting at the seams. She honestly didn’t know how he survived it; never letting people share the pain. She was more than happy too, and she did as much as she could when she was able. Though she doubted he fully realized what she tried to do for him. Which was probably why he’d been so annoyed about her wanting to come along.   He just didn’t get that she’d become so in tune with his emotions that she could feel his mood swings from miles away. Or more than that, that instead of ignoring them like most of the people in the temple, it always motivated her to seek him out and help in any way she could. She wished he’d just let her in. What was he so afraid of? So what if she was his student? And this point in time, she doubted there was anything he could tell her that would turn her away. She loved him too much. And Jedi weren’t allowed to love. If he wasn’t going back to the order, well… neither was she.

            She listened at the door for a moment, but didn’t hear him nearby. She pressed the button and moved cautiously out of the cockpit. She didn’t want to open her senses though, because secretly, she wanted him to catch her. The kiss had been amazing and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want more. But if he hadn’t already tired of the game, the longer it went on, the better the distraction. While he was preoccupied looking for her, he wasn’t thinking about whatever was hurting him. She snuck around a couple corners and then grinned to herself when she felt him behind her.

            “Gotcha!” He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She pretended to squirm in surprise, laughing out loud as he carried her down the corridor into a bigger room. She felt a little warm as she became acutely aware of the way he felt up against her. She didn’t really want to think about it right now. Flirts and kisses weren’t that big of a deal in her mind, but the last thing she wanted was for them to do something they’d both regret. She bit her lip, but she wanted to. She’d been curious about it for awhile now, but after the lack of chemistry when Lux had kissed her, it hadn’t been long before she’d realized that if she was going to experience it… she wanted it to be with someone she trusted. And there was no one she trusted more than her master.

            But she knew he loved Padme. That they were a couple even though they both went to outrageous effort to hide it. Not very well, obviously, but they did. So she’d never asked, never pushed. If she couldn’t have it with him… then she supposed she wouldn’t have it at all. Though admittedly, she’d been kind of hoping to find Lux again, because well, he wasn’t who she wanted to experience it with, but she supposed he’d do. If he was still interested in her anyways. He set her down, but continued holding her tight, leaning his cheek against her left montral. And she closed her eyes, crossing her hands over his that were still around her. If he sensed the sobering mood that had fallen over her, he didn’t react to it. She blinked a few times to clear the tears that threatened her. Getting moody herself wouldn’t help him right now.

 

\---

 

            He held her close for awhile, enjoying the way her body felt against his. But more than that, her presence. He didn’t like to admit it, but he felt better when she was around. And he loved to touch her. Which was often why when he needed comforting or calming, he’d take her hand, or set his on her shoulder or on her back. Every so often, he’d hug her. But he couldn’t do it much, because the Jedi order disapproved. He didn’t care about them right now. Even if she goes back, he wasn’t. So for the moment, he was going to appreciate the forbidden touch and let it melt away his pain.

            There was so much that he and Ahsoka had learned to communicate through small and simple things, he never took them for granted. The council didn’t understand him, but in so many ways, she did. Even if he still feared telling her the secrets of his heart. He didn’t think it was an accident that she was letting him hold her right now. She could be annoying sometimes, but she wasn’t stupid. She read his moods and reacted accordingly. Occasionally she’d even stand up for him to Obi wan and even the council. He was grateful she’d come along even if he hadn’t wanted her here at first.

            He hadn’t forgotten why he was running away, and he definitely hadn’t kissed Ahsoka out of spite. He’d just looked at her eyes and wanted to. Who was he kidding? He’d wanted to for a long time. He’d purposely held back though, he couldn’t do that to Padme. But now it didn’t seem to matter. And though he didn’t want to jump right into another relationship or even completely give up on the chance that he and his wife could work it out… Ahsoka was here right now. Since becoming his padawan, she’d always been there for him. And he kind of wished he’d appreciated that sooner. If he and Padme didn’t get back together, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted a future with anyone else. Until recently, he’d never thought of Ahsoka as anything more than a good friend. He’d definitely never looked at her as a love interest.

            She was attractive of course, but it had been difficult to see past the fact that she was his student and younger than him. And in some ways, still immature. She turned in his arms and he admired the way her montrals, though stiff, were soft and kind of fuzzy. They felt like velvet against his cheek. It was unexpected since he’d always imagined them smooth, like bone. “Anakin?”

            He didn’t have a chance to answer before the cockpit door opened and they stumbled apart as Artoo wheeled into the room. Normally he wouldn’t have cared, since he already knew some of his deepest secrets, but Artoo was Padme’s droid and the last thing he needed was something getting back to her. He beeped and whirred frantically for a moment and Anakin narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean the nav computer is malfunctioning?” Artoo beeped again and he glanced at Ahsoka and they both raced to the bridge. Apparently his slice through the transmitter earlier had also caused the nav computer to reset and the ship had veered off course. Great, just great.

            How they managed to get out of that mess, he had no idea. Actually that wasn’t true, he knew why. It was because of Ahsoka’s quick thinking. But now they were stranded somewhere in the outer rim until they managed to get the nav computer fixed, because none of them had the energy to figure out how to calculate hyperspace jumps manually.

            “The council is probably wondering where you are by now.” He glanced over at her as she stared thoughtfully out the window.

            “I’m sure they’re more worried about you. But if we’re both missing, they probably think we’re doing something stupid together.” She grinned at him.

            “Well… we kind of are.” He smirked.

            “Artoo, would you go check the fuel injectors?” she looked over her shoulder at the droid who beeped curiously at her. “I know you didn’t read anything wrong with them, but would you please?” He whirred his dome in annoyance and wheeled out of the room. Anakin watched him go, but barely managed to look back up before she’d landed in his lap. “If we’re going to get in trouble for doing something stupid, I want something to show for it.”

            He brought his hands up to her face and ran his fingers down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and he leaned up to meet them. The sparkle in her eye too much to ignore. Her need surprised him. He’d expected her to be timid and unsure, but instead she was impatient and bold. She’d said she had wanted to kiss him for a long time, and apparently she wanted to prove that. She smiled against his lips and he studied her. “What?”

            “Lux was a terrible kisser.” She pressed in again, but he pulled away in surprise.

            “You kissed Lux? When?”

            “When I was pretending to be his betrothed. We had to be convincing.” She kissed his jawline and moved down to his neck.

            “You pretended to be engaged? Why?”

            “Jealous, master?” the way she said that gave him chills. Yes he was jealous. Why was he jealous? He didn’t like Ahsoka like that. Of course he didn’t. It was normal to kiss your friend… right? Her hand slid down his chest and he looked up at her, then again…

            He pulled her possessively against him and she tipped her head back as he pushed one of her lekku behind her shoulder so he could find her neck. She sighed happily, twirling her long fingers through his hair. Her skin was soft and it tasted good beneath his lips. He tugged at the top of her tunic so he could get lower. She arched into his touch, presenting her body for him to lavish with kisses. “Ahsoka,” he breathed against her skin. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Even as he said it, he pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go. “You’re a Jedi.”

            “My loyalty is only to you,” she murmured, tipping his chin back so they could kiss again. Then she sat back on his knees and brushed his curls out of his eyes.

            “You’re making a mistake,” he looked away. Why had he let it go this far?

            “By leaving the order or for falling in love with you?”

            “I don’t know, maybe both.”

            “Well, first of all… I’ve been in love with you since I first met you. So there’s no undoing it now. And secondly, being a Jedi was all I ever wanted, until I got to know you. And you showed me there was a bigger world out there.”

            “But you have so much potential. They need you.” He ran his fingers down her lekku and she shivered.

            “But  _I_  need  _you_.” She pulled his head into her chest and rested her chin on the top of it. He held her tight. Even trying to tell her they shouldn’t do this, he still wanted her. The way his heart had fluttered at her words told him a truth about himself he wasn’t sure he was ready to face. His love for Padme had been this kind of agony, as though without it, he would burn from the inside out. But with Ahsoka, he felt lighter. It felt different. Like being with her made him feel better, not worse. And being without her scared him just as much as losing Padme always had, but again… in a different way. He wanted her here, but maybe he wasn’t holding onto her so tightly. Or maybe, her desire to be here too made it seem less scary.

            That was stupid. Padme had wanted to be with him too. At least until she hadn’t anymore. But had he always been sure she wanted to be there when they were together? Because he felt a slow, sinking truth swallowing him whole; that maybe he’d feared losing Padme so badly because he’d never believed she’d wanted to stay. That maybe… just maybe… she was right, they had rushed into it. He couldn’t swallow the lump that formed in his throat and he struggled to catch his breath. Ahsoka looked at him with concern, but he couldn’t meet her eyes.

            “I think I need to go lay down.” She got up without arguing and let him go. He didn’t want to run from her, but he had some stuff he had to work out for himself before he let her in.  _If_  that was even a possibility at this point.


	5. Jedi Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll finish this and repost it for Halloween... Maybe XD

            Ahsoka awoke to a terrifying ghoulish laughter and reached for her lightsabers. She stumbled around her room blindly, but couldn't find them anywhere. She tried to turn on the light, but the switch didn't work. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. You're at the temple. You're safe here. It was just a nightmare. She repeated to herself, hoping all of those things were true.

            She pushed the button to open her door and it slid partway and got stuck. Peeking out she saw nothing, it was just as dark outside her room. The weird laughter sounded again and she ducked back inside.

            "Attention, attention!" A voice echoed down the hallway. "Welcome to the temple of fright. For the next twenty-four hours, the Jedi temple is on lockdown. Overnight, it has been transformed into a haunted house." She recognized Master Kenobi's overdramatic voice. "Hidden somewhere in the temple is a prize. The first one that finds it will be declared king or queen of Halloween. But beware, you'll face your fears, be chilled to the bone, laugh until you cry. Muahahaha..." he trailed off with a creepy laugh.

            "You sound ridiculous." Came Master Windu's voice, echoing like Obi wan's did.

            "Oh really?" Obi wan huffed. Ahsoka smiled to herself as she pictured the way he puffed out his chest to seem bigger. That was usually what he did to Anakin, since his former padawan towered over him. "I'm trying to get in the mood here." He bickered with master Windu as though they forgot the pr system was on. She rolled her eyes.

            "Focus, you both will!" Yoda exclaimed with the unmistakable sound of his gimer stick hitting the floor. The way they both yelped made her sure he'd nearly hit them with it.

            "Oh right, sorry Master Yoda." Master Kenobi said. "The rules are simple; find the prize, don't hurt anyone, no using the force. Some obstacles will require a strategic mind to unlock. Enjoy and have a good fright!" He cackled as the sound switched off. 

            Ahsoka stood up and took a deep breath. Okay, so anything that happens isn't real. She could relax and have a good time. So if this was a temple-wide game, it meant that the older students might have an advantage.

            She slipped out the crack in her door and felt her way down the hallway. It was too dark to see anything and that was even with her predator’s vision. She'd have to rely on touch and sound. That was okay, she had excellent hearing. Better than most in the temple actually. Except perhaps master Shaak Ti, who was also a Togruta.

            A shadow appeared in front of her and she jumped back banging into a doorframe. "Ahsoka?" Came Bariss' tired voice.

            "Oh Bariss!" She exclaimed. "You startled me."

            "Isn't that the point of a haunted house?" Her friend asked.

            "Well yes. But I didn't know we were fighting each other in this game." Ahsoka said defiantly.

            "Everyone for themselves while we search for the prize. Although they didn't say whether or not we could team up. But who would want to share the win?" Ahsoka looked at her doubtfully. She sounded so weird. Isn't that what Jedi do? She knew this was a game of course, but what did it gain you to win if you hurt people in the process. Maybe this whole thing was a test. A trial of sorts to see who could remain true to the Jedi philosophy in the face of fear and reward. She certainly wouldn't mind sharing the prize. In fact, she'd kind of been hoping her master, if she managed to find him, would play the game with her.

            "Well, okay then. If you say so." She said to Bariss deciding she didn't want to argue with her.

            "By the way, I think your master is looking for you." Bariss said.

            "How do you know?" Ahsoka asked, hiding her excitement with difficulty.

            "Well... uh... he's making a scene in the next corridor over."

            "Really? Oh brother..." she blew air out of the corner of her mouth.

            "Is he always like this?" Her friend sounded dubious.

            "No of course not." Ahsoka said quickly, indignant. Anakin could be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but it didn't bother her that much. Even though it was embarrassing in front of the others.

            "You know I can tell you're lying, right?" Bariss crossed her arms in front of her.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried to sound self-assured.

            But then they both heard Anakin yell, "Snips! Where are you? I need you!" His voice sounded strange and worried.

            "No idea." Ahsoka repeated, pretending no one had heard that.

            "Right, well... good luck... I think you're going to need it." Bariss scoffed, and disappeared in the opposite direction.

            "Snips?" Anakin called again. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was actually afraid. She hurried towards his voice, holding her hands out in front of her so she didn't run into anything.

            "I'm here, master! Are you alright?" She asked as she ran into him, her hands closing on his robes to make sure she had in fact found him. She couldn't see him, but she could make out a rough shape. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the dark. They'd said you couldn't use the force, did that include sensing? 

            "I'm fine, Snips. Why wouldn't I be?" He said turning. She hadn't realized she'd grabbed the back of his robes.

            "You were hollering! You sounded scared!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. Which now that she thought about it, seemed pointless because she doubted he could see her any better than she could see him.

            "Me scared? Hah!" He laughed. She noticed the slightest tremor in his voice, but let it slide. "I was calling for you because I thought you might be scared. It's the master's job to comfort their padawan." Even though he couldn't see it, she rolled her eyes.

            "I'm not scared, master." She said. But he reached out and grabbed her uncomfortably by her left lekku and pulled her into what she assumed was supposed to be a hug, but felt kind of like a headlock.

            "There, there," he whispered patting her forehead. "It's okay to not be brave all the time." His tone was one of mock pity.

            "You can let go now." She pushed him away. 

            "Did I comfort you enough?" He asked. She could hear the smirk in his question.

            "It was satisfactory." She replied, humoring him. "Now that I know you're not dying, I'm going to go look for the prize."

            "I should come with you," he said. "In case you need more comforting or protecting."

            "If you must," she didn't want to sound pleased that he'd be there next to her. He could be irritating, but she always liked it better when they were together. And truthfully, searching the temple alone with all manner of scary tricks waiting around every corner, did not exactly thrill her. The creepy laughter master Kenobi had made earlier had put her on high alert, but so far the thing that had freaked her out the most was him sounding scared or hurt. And she was pretty sure that wasn't part of the game. 

            They started down the hallway. Every time they bumped into someone it was a bit of a fright. But the temple was full of screams and then laughter. It was the strangest mix of emotions to swirl around them. Eventually, the crowd near the dormitories cleared out until it was only just the two of them wandering the hallways. There was the occasional creepy thing jumping out at them, but overall, they hadn’t run into much yet. She had no idea who was following who, but somehow they were at least managing to stay together. 

            “So what do you think the prize is?” she asked finally.

            “Knowing the Jedi masters? Probably ‘knowledge’ or something like that.” He said and then fell back into her as yet another skeleton popped out of the wall. “You know, I’m really getting tired of that.” He said kicking the prop.

            She rubbed her chest where he had elbowed her when he jumped backwards. “Yeah me too.” She muttered. “Knowledge? That doesn’t sound very exciting.” She was a little disappointed. Perhaps she’d been right to think this whole thing was a test or trial of some kind. Their eyes had mostly adjusted to the dark, but it was still hard to see very far in front of them. Without using their Jedi senses, she couldn’t even be sure where in the temple they were.

            “Well, you know the council, there’s no such thing as fun.” He commented, waving his hand in front of his face to swat at something.

            “I’m surprised they’d go to so much trouble to do all of this if we’re not supposed to have some fun at least.” She said and then froze. “Do you hear that?”

            “Hear what?” he asked but didn’t stop moving. The next thing she knew he was waving his arms like a wild man and cursing so much even she blushed. She’d heard movement, but now she couldn’t hear anything over the ruckus he was making. She felt a tingle of awareness, like a thousand little eyes staring at them. 

            “Anakin!” she yelled, trying to drown him out. “Stop moving!”

            “But I have to get these kriffing spiderwebs off me. Augh! They’re awful! I hate this feeling!” He was squirming. “Help me get them off!” he ordered. She walked cautiously towards him. “Come on, Snips! What are you waiting for?”

            “Uh… master… I think there’s one on your shoulder…” she said.

            “One what?” he turned and saw the giant hairy spider right near his head and leapt a mile, racing forward through the rest of the spiderwebs. She followed him letting him clear the path. She found him on his butt at the other end with another skeleton prop leaning forward over him. He was mumbling to himself about the kriffing skeletons and shivering. There was some light drifting through from a nearby window and she started giggling as she saw him all wrapped up in white webs. “How come you didn’t get any on you?” He grumbled.

            “Well, you ran into them before I got there.” She couldn’t stop laughing now and knelt down to help him get untangled.

            “Very funny, Snips.” He said with some disgust in his voice.

            “You should lighten up, master. Have a little fun, even if the prize is knowledge. We could use a break from the real world right now.” She said, pulling the last of the webs off him.

            He sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. It’s just hard to forget about what’s going on out there. And these stupid props jumping out at me is setting off my instincts to fight battle droids.”

            “True. I find it interesting that they’d evoke fear to try to get us to have fun. I always thought Jedi weren’t supposed to be afraid.” She said, looking around.

            He stood up and brushed himself off, “It’s not that we’re not supposed to be afraid. It’s that we’re not supposed to act out of fear.”

            “Are you ever afraid, master?” she asked, knowing the truth but wondering if he’d admit it.

            “Sometimes.” He said. “But then I put it aside and move on. Come on. Maybe the sooner we find this prize, the sooner they’ll end this silliness.”

            They wandered for awhile without talking. She grabbed his robes and pulled him back before he walked off the edge of something. “What is that?” she asked.

            “I don’t know. I thought it was stairs.”

            “I think it is stairs, but with segments missing.” She said.

            “Where do you think we are?” he asked. 

            “Without reaching into the force, I couldn’t tell you.” She said. “This place is too confusing.”

            “Okay, well let’s investigate.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Hey, you were the one that said we should have some fun.” He shrugged at her. She felt the challenge in his tone. She smirked at him.

            “Fine, but let me lead, I can see better in the dark.” She said pushing past him.

            “I can see just fine. Ouch!” she glanced over her shoulder to see him rubbing his nose and glaring at a pipe that was jutting out of the wall.

            “See what I mean?” She laughed. “Maybe you should use your hands instead of your face to get around?”

            “Ha ha.” He said. They made their way down the stairs slowly, thankfully with no other problems. The narrow stairs opened up at the bottom to what looked like a maze of catacombs. There was some light down here, a few torches hung along the walls, casting an eerie glow across all the skulls. 

            “Wow!” she said. “How did they do all this overnight?”

            “I don’t know, Snips.” He said softly as though it surprised him too.


	6. The Force Connects

            “Master Skywalker! Master Skywalker!” She ran as fast as her short legs would carry her, trying to catch up to him and his long strides. He turned around in annoyance and she skidded to a halt so she didn’t crash into him.

            “What do you want, kid?” She swallowed her snappy comeback, letting his attitude slide for now. It was well known that he didn’t like younglings and as it was, she’d never been brave enough to talk to him before. Even though she’d wanted to for years. He was endlessly fascinating to her, but for being the chosen one, he wasn’t very approachable. Maybe that came with the territory.

            “There’s something I need to show you.” She shuffled nervously under the intensity of his gaze.

            “I don’t even know who you are and I’m supposed to come with you, just like that?”

            “My name is Ahsoka Tano. And I promise you won’t regret it.”

            “Wait? The youngling everyone has been looking for?” Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. She’d known she was going to get in trouble for this, but she couldn’t accept the consequences until she completed what she’d set out to do. And that involved getting him to come with her.

            “I’ll face the punishment later, but please, come with me now,” she begged, reaching for his hand to pull him along. If he made a scene or anyone else saw her or whatever, she doubted she’d get another chance to show him what she wanted to.

His eyes narrowed, but he allowed her to lead him down the corridor and out of the temple.          “Where are you taking me?”

            “You’ll see.” They climbed into a taxi at the nearby checkpoint. “Why do you despise being the chosen one?” she tried to fill the awkward silence that had fallen between them. As it was, she hated that he was sitting as far away from her as possible, his arms crossed and his demeanor somewhat hostile.

            “What makes you think I do?” he glared at her and she bit her lip again.

            “I can see it in your eyes.”

            “You don’t know me at all, just like I don’t know you.”

            “I know more than you think.” She crossed her arms defiantly and looked away.

            “Are we there yet?”

            “Almost, Master Skywalker.”

            “I’m not a master. Why do you keep calling me that?”

            “You are to me.” Another long stretch of awkward silence as they avoided each other’s gaze. She wasn’t sure why she admitted that to him. He wouldn’t understand.

He sighed, “Ahsoka Tano, huh?” She looked over at him. “You’re the youngling they always talk about. Top of her class in lightsaber combat.” She stared at him in surprise. He knew about her? Her heart fluttered excitedly. Maybe he wasn’t so unreachable after all.

            “Yes…” she trailed off, wondering if he’d ask to know why she’d run away. If he’d known she was missing, surely he knew more than that. The taxi parked and they got out and looked up at the tall apartment building in front of them.

            “Show me some of your skills.”

            “Uh… maybe later. I need to show you this first.” She wasn’t sure what to make of his sudden interest in her talents, but it excited her. To be singled out by the Chosen One? A huge honor! And if he offered to give her pointers? Even more incredible. He may still be only a padawan, but his talent was legendary already. She’d watched him train dozens of times. He was unlike any other Jedi the order had ever seen. She longed to be as good as him. They rode the lift in silence. She prodded his energy with her own, wondering what he was thinking. He glanced at her at one point and she shut it down. “You know…” she started cautiously. “You’re not alone. There are people that care about you.” She escaped the lift before he could answer her and knocked on the door.

            He opened his mouth to respond and then his jaw dropped as the door opened. “Mom?” She stepped aside after nodding to the woman that had smiled at her and then looked up at her son.

            “Ani?” She watched them for a moment as they embraced and then she turned and headed back to the lift.

                She sat on the top of a stack of crates on the landing platform, watching the sun set over the Jedi temple in the distance. Attachment was forbidden for Jedi. She’d been taught that since she was three or four, but the way he’d melted in his mother’s arms… was that so terrible? The joy that getting to see each other again, alive… was that really that bad? It had to be better than the nightmares he’d been having about her death, right?


	7. Obi Mom

            "Ahsoka!" Anakin whispered from the main cabin. She turned to look at him confused. He put his fingers to his lips and she quietly got up. She eased her way to the door trying not to draw master kenobi's attention.

            "What are you up to back there?" Obi wan said before she got there. Stang!

            "Trying to improve the comm reception, too much static." She said quickly. Too quickly.

            "That's because we're in hyperspace." He replied.

            "Yes... but master Skywalker has fixed them before and I thought I could do it too."

            "You know, Ahsoka, you don't have to be just like him. Learning how to be a Jedi is one thing, but part of it is also coming into your own identity in the force." He said.

            "I know that, master." She said bowing her head. "I like fixing things too."

            "Very well then, get to it."

            "Yes, master." She slipped through the doorway before he could change his mind and blew out a sigh of relief.

            "Took you long enough!" Anakin said from the back of the ship.

            "I tried, but he heard me!" She whispered in frustration. "I hate all this sneaking around."

            "So stop sneaking and just get moving."

            She stuck her tongue out at him. He made a face and ducked inside the back cabin. She tried not to run after him in case Obi wan was still listening. "Why are we hiding again?" She asked walking into the dark room.

            "Because it's more fun that way." She didn't have to see him to know he smirked. "It's my favorite game; make him think we're up to something whenever we do something normal."

            "You know, it's amazing he put up with you for so long."

            "Trust me, he loves it." He replied. "Now sit. I started the timer."

            "I doubt that," she muttered, rolling her eyes, but sat down anyways.

            "There you two are! What on earth are you doing in here in the dark?" Obi wan said, turning on the light. They both looked up at him innocently from where they were sitting across from each other on the floor. She heard Anakin click the chronometer.

            "Meditating. Is there a problem, master?" Anakin asked as innocently as he could manage. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch but resisted the urge to smile.

            Master Kenobi looked back and forth between them somewhat disgusted. "I thought you were fixing the comm reception, Ahsoka?"

            "I was, and I did." She said sweetly. "Then I decided to practice my meditation."

            He looked like he was going to argue and then decided against it. "Whatever, just leave the door open and the light on." He turned to leave.

            "New record!" Anakin whispered after Obi wan disappeared.

            "How long?"

            "33.4 seconds." He answered.

            "Do you ever get the feeling he doesn't trust us?"

            "Whatever gave you that idea, Snips?" He laughed.

            "Oh I don't know, the fact that he's getting faster at checking on us."

            "True, however! By my calculations, every time he beats his record, it's longer before he comes the second time." Anakin said, pulling the datapad out from behind his back to enter his latest information.

            "Does Master Kenobi know you study him for fun?"

            "Where's the fun in that?"

            "You are something else." She said, leaning back against the bed frame.

            "Hey, you can mock it all you want, but it will benefit both of us in the long run. The key is patience. We have to wait out his paranoia until it turns into complacency. Then there's no sneaking around, and just having a good time." He opened his arms and she scooted closer, snuggling into his embrace.

            "How much time do we have?"

            "At least another three minutes, possibly more." He rested his chin in the dip between her montrals.

            "I'll admit, I'm looking forward to not having to portion out our time together. You'd think being a teacher yourself would give you a little free reign with how you conduct yourself."

            "Yeah, only when you don't have an overprotective master." He commented.

            "You mean like you?" She chuckled and pushed him when the timer beeped. They scooted apart again and went back to meditating. Obi wan returned a few moments later. Satisfied they were still in the same place, he left without saying anything. She looked up to see Anakin smiling, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He entered the latest data in his computer and she moved, walking on her hands and knees over to him.

 


End file.
